Python
by Julia Spiegel
Summary: A remake of the movie Swordfish.......or Pulp Fiction. A world of gangsters, violence, and money.....


Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or Swordfish.  
  
IMPORTANT INFO: The year 2066. Spike, Vicious, and Julia are still in the Red Dragon Mafia. Spike and Julia are together instead of Vicious and Julia. Faye has been revived from her cryogenic sleep ten years ago, so I could add her in the fic. Jet is still in the ISSP. I'm sorry that Ed is not in this fic, since this fic has adult situations and is a remake of the movie Swordfish, if you've ever seen it or at least a commercial or trailer. And I also don't want it to be humorous, to suit the emotion of the movie. I've changed the plot a little, as I did in Crouching Ed Hidden Ein. And for your information, Gren has no rack in this fic. XD  
  
=====================================================================  
  
PYTHON  
  
  
  
  
  
"Am I not right?" Spike Spiegel said, lighting a cigar.  
  
"I guess so........" The man said.  
  
"Money makes the world turn.....hence of the people behind it." Spike said, blowing out a lot of smoke.  
  
The man nodded. So did the other man next to him. They were both nervous, talking to such a high rank mafia member.  
  
"So, do we have a deal?" Spike asked with a smirk, taking the cigar out of his mouth.  
  
"Yes." The man agreed, smiling. The other one tried to smile, but he was still too nervous.  
  
"Hmm, what are we going to do with those hostages?" Spike turned around, grimacing at the twenty tied up hostages wearing bomb vests. They were having a leisurely consultment in the fancy cafeteria of a big-time computer company skyscraper.  
  
"Shin, let one go. Let's see what the police will do." Spike told Shin, who was guarding the hostages along with Vicious.  
  
"Sir, why?" Shin asked Spike.  
  
"I wanna have some fun. Stupid police, they'll probably try to disarm the bomb, which is totally out of the question. The whole block would explode. Yet, after we leave." He replied.  
  
Vicious grinned. Shin untied and reset the clock on the bomb of one hostage and led her to the doors and pushed her away, out the main doors of the building.  
  
"Let's go!" Spike yelled. The five of them along with some more guards ran out another door, into a limo awaiting outside the building. The hostages started to get jumpy but were too scared to do anything. The limo sped off at top speed. Spike, Vicious, and Shin laughing as it drove away.  
  
****  
  
"GET HER!!" A SWAT member yelled. The hostage was running away, horrified. Two SWAT members took hold of her arms, but she was too scared to stop screaming and trying to kick them away. The clock on the lady's bomb vest had four seconds left, she ran and ran as fast as she could, the two SWAT members running after her.  
  
*BOOOM!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Cars flipping over, SWAT and policemen being blown away, hostages blown away, light poles snapping in pieces, windows shattering, cement breaking, furniture burning, asphalt flipping over, walls torn to shreads.....nothing but death being the result of an explosion.  
  
****  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jet Black arrived at the scene with an entire squad of policemen. He stepped out of the car.  
  
"Holy shit....who could've done this?!!" He exclaimed.  
  
"The last people who were here, besides the SWAT members and other policemen, were members of a highly dangerous syndicate. And one of them is just who we're looking for." An officer told Jet.  
  
"Spike Spiegel?" Jet asked, his eyes opening wide. The officer nodded.  
  
"That bastard, leaving nothing but corpses on his trail of crime..." Jet said. He then started investigating the scene.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Faye Valentine got out of her car. She was in front of a tiny trailer home in the middle of the desert. A man was on the roof trying to golf. She pulled her dress down and fixed her posture and found a ladder. She climbed up.  
  
*PUT!*  
  
The golfball fell off the roof.  
  
"Having trouble putting?" Faye asked the man.  
  
"Who are YOU?" He turned around.  
  
"Need some help with that?" Faye asked.  
  
"Like you can do any better." The man replied.  
  
"Give me the club. I'll show you." Faye said. He handed it to her with an angry look.  
  
She walked seductively up to the tee, set the golfball on it, fixed her dress again, and got ready.  
  
*PUT!*  
  
The ball flew all the way across the road and even farther. The man's eyes widened.  
  
Faye turned around, smiling.  
  
"See? I told you I could."  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" The man asked, annoyed at the sudden appearance of this woman.  
  
"Are you Grencia Eckener?" Faye questioned.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Gren asked.  
  
"I heard your daughter was taken away from you, I can help you with all your problems that started since you were released from jail." Faye said, smiling.  
  
"Really? I don't believe you." Gren narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Believe it." Faye said.  
  
"How? Do you even know what my troubles are?"  
  
"You're a mastermind hacker, arrested and taken to jail for hacking into the FBI's database. Before that, you and your wife were divorced, so your daughter was taken away from you. Your wife then married another man. Hence, that man was a millionaire. And owns a film company. And now your daughter has a new father. Stepfather, that is. You go to court very often and demand your daughter back, but failed every time." She smiled again.  
  
"And what the fuck are you gonna do about it? How?" Gren said annoyed.  
  
"My employer would like to meet you." Faye said.  
  
"And who is this employer of yours?" They started walking into in the trailer home.  
  
"Oh, just someone." Gren started changing into more sophisticated attire from just boxers.  
  
"Who?" He started getting annoyed again.  
  
"He just wants to meet you."  
  
"Who is he?!" Gren's voice started to get louder.  
  
"You'll find out once you meet him." Faye still calm and smiling.  
  
"WHO?" Gren exclaimed, sitting on the couch and tying a shoe.  
  
"He just wants to meet you once, that's all." Faye replied, kneeling down.  
  
"And HOW are you going to help me?"  
  
"I'm not here to suck your dick, Gren. I'm here to help you." She handed him the other shoe, and started tying it.  
  
They walked outside. Gren opened his jeep door and was about to climb in.  
  
"Hold on." Faye threw him a small portfolio. In it was money.  
  
"One hundred thousand dollars, that should be able to help you....for now." Faye smiled. Gren looked confused.  
  
"Let's go in my car instead, shall we?" Faye insisted.  
  
"Ok, I guess." They stepped into the Corvette.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
The loud noise of machinery was all you could hear. Weapons were being made and packaged. Julia was walking around, checking on how the workers were doing with a cigarette in her mouth.  
  
She sighed and looked at her Rolex. It was 9:30. Time to have fun.  
  
"Ok everyone! Time's up! That's it for today." She called. Everyone stopped and started to get ready to close up for the night. She spat out her cigarette in a garbage bin and walked towards the elevator.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
*DING*  
  
The elevator chimed. The iron gate of the door was about to open.  
  
"This is where your employer is?" Gren asked.  
  
"Yes, I suggest you should've let me buy you new clothes." She eyed him up and and down, he wasn't in the most sophisticated suit - jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket.  
  
"I like my way of dressing, thank you." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just a thought, just a thought." Faye smirked, then shrugged.  
  
Loud music was playing, people dancing and getting drunk. It was an extremely high ranked night club-beautiful girls everywhere, Gren thought.  
  
The iron gates opened. Faye smiled and started dancing as they walked through the crowds of people.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
*DING*  
  
The elevator chimed. A few minutes earlier Julia waited for the iron gate to open, checking her watch again. The gate opened and she walked out, a couple of guards following behind her.  
  
Walking through the crowds of dancing people, she turned at a divider. There was a long table with Spike sitting at one end, a few others talking and drinking at the sides. Vicious was surrounded by girls at the opposite end of Spike. Spike looked up.  
  
"Julia! I've been waiting for you." He smirked.  
  
"Yeah, music is a much better sound than machinery." She smiled and continued walking to the table.  
  
Spike stood up and set his cigar on the ashtray. They kissed passionately until Gren and Faye came. Julia sat down on a chair.  
  
"So Faye, you got our man?" Spike asked, picking up his cigar again.  
  
"Yes. Gren, this is Spike Spiegel. My employer." Faye introduced. Gren's eyes opened wide at the sight of Spike.  
  
"Holy shit! You-you-you are part of the Red Dragons!!!" Gren was shocked. Spike smirked.  
  
"Hey hey, no need to get jumpy! Relax, relax! This is a night club, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, have some fun!" Faye patted him on the back and smiled. But he couldn't smile, being in the presence of Spike would get him into trouble. Definitely.  
  
"Why do you want me here?" Gren asked.  
  
"Good question." Spike said. Gren swallowed.  
  
"Sit down first." They all sat down, Spike typed in some stuff on a laptop. Then turned it around to Gren. There was a top secret military mainframe log-in on the screen.  
  
"I want 4738-B2 nuclear launch missiles. But obviously, they're only for severe cases of war only. They are extremely powerful. To log into the mainframe database, you need the password. Now we wouldn't want to waste tons of valuable time and try to guess it, but, here's the catch - they only allow three tries at guessing the password, then they start to get suspicious. But put that aside for now. So that plan is useless. Here's where you come, my friend, your job is to hack into it. Usually it takes other hackers an entire day....or even more to do it, but I need a man who can do it in 60 seconds."  
  
"Really? Do I really have to?"  
  
"Yes, or else you gotta die." Vicious went up to Gren's side and pointed a gun to his head. Gren started sweating nervously.  
  
"Ok, now you gonna do it?"  
  
"No! I don't have to!" Gren exclaimed.  
  
"But you'll die." Spike looked at Julia, who was sipping a glass of wine. Then at his watch.  
  
"Gren, for you daughter." Faye reminded him.  
  
"Let's get on with this............starting.....now!" Spike grinned, looking back and forth at his watch and at Gren. Gren hurriedly and nervously started to type furiously on the laptop, trying to get into the mainframe database.  
  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
He started to sweat even more.  
  
"50 seconds......" Spike said.  
  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
"40 seconds......." Still looking at his watch.  
  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
"30 seconds......"  
  
"More time more time!" Gren yelled, typing as fast as he could.  
  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
"20 seconds....."  
  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
"I need more time!!" Gren said, clenching his teeth together.  
  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
"10 seconds......"  
  
"MORE TIME!" Gren yelled again, typing furiously and sweating like a fountain.  
  
"Time's up! You die!" Spike smiled.  
  
"NOO!! I NEED MORE TIME!!!" Gren screamed, typing like crazy. He cringed.  
  
*CLICK!*  
  
The gun went. Gren opened his eyes. Laughter followed. Vicious put his gun down, also laughing.  
  
"Just fucking with you man!" Spike laughed. Gren looked around in embarrassment, lastly at Faye, almost with sadness in his face. Spike took the laptop, typed something in, and showed it to Gren.  
  
ACCESS GRANTED  
  
Gren got up out of the chair and stomped into the bathroom.  
  
****  
  
Gren was washing his face in the sink. He looked up. Faye came in. She went up to him. He pushed her away.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!! You scared the shit out of me!!" Gren exclaimed.  
  
"Gren, that was just a test....and you passed." Faye put her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down.  
  
"No it wasn't! It was nothing but a cold-hearted joke! And you know that!"  
  
"It was just a test to see how enthusiastic you are, you're lucky Spike accepted you." Faye said, still trying to calm him down.  
  
"I'm leaving, I am NOT going to work for that madman!" Gren spat, about to push Faye out of his way to get out. Suddenly, two men came in, talking. Faye instantly pushed Gren up against the wall, kissing him. She was trying to give the impression that she wasn't crazy or anything, going into the men's bathroom.  
  
"Ummm.....ok......" One guy said, then the two guys left the bathroom, laughing.  
  
Faye let go of Gren.  
  
"Please do this job. The only person who could help you is Spike. I promise we can get your daughter back, I promise." She looked deeply into his eyes. Gren sighed.  
  
"Ok....." And they walked out.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, back at the table, everyone almost got the laughter out of themselves.  
  
"I knew the guy would stomp out like that...." Vicious laughed.  
  
"Ha, I love it when someone takes that test. It really cracks me up!" Spike said, trying to control his laughter.  
  
"He'll get over it...eventually." Julia said, also trying to control her laughter.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Gren woke up to a very sunny morning. He was at Faye's house. He got up immediatlely and got changed and walked out of the room. Faye was on the patio sunbathing.  
  
"Going to see Molly?" She asked, putting her magazine down.  
  
"Yeah. Can I borrow your car?" Gren replied.  
  
"If you're going to go visit her, I suggest you dress more sophistically....just a thought." Faye winked.  
  
"Oh yeah...I guess you're right." He said, looking at his clothes, which were exactly what he wore the day before.  
  
Faye giggled and threw him her car keys. He thanked her and walked away.  
  
****  
  
The car was a genuine 1961 Corvette. It really shone in the morning sunlight. Gren had to cover his eyes with the back of his hand just to get into the car. He put the key in the ignition and drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...................  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Sorry if I missed some small parts. If I did describe every single one I might as well write a book! And about the missiles....I'm no expert at those complicated number-and-letter names.  
  
This fic took me a long time to write, so don't expect the next chapter to come soon.......I think. :p 


End file.
